Mandy joins WHOOP
by The Great Fossil King
Summary: After defeating the Coffee Guy, as part of the deal Jerry will erase Mandy memories so she could go back to her normal life. But, Mandy is starting having second thoughts.


**This is my first time doing this story from the TV series. Forgive me if some of the characters personalities aren't perfect. So, I hope this is good. This takes place after Evil Coffee Shop Much? From Season 3 episode 5.**

* * *

After stopping the evil Coffee Guy plans and returning to HQ, Jerry walked up to the spies after yet another successful mission "Wonderful job girls." Said Jerry congratulating them.

"No need to thanks us Jerry." Said Sam "Just doing our job."

"Yeah, stopping that creep is pretty much what we do." Said Clover "But, what are we going to do with her?"

Clover points at Mandy in the back who's using a mirror to check any coffee stain in her hair. Alex and Sam looked and understand what Clover meant. Having Mandy finding out about that they're spies was one thing but having her join WHOOP meant working with her forever until they all go into retirement.

"Don't worry Clover. She said after the mission she'll have Jerry to erase her memories. So, things will go back the they were." Said Sam answering Clover question.

"That's right." Said Alex "In fact, why not do it right now, before she changes her mind."

"I don't know…" As a smirk creep up to her face "Maybe, we let her join. I'm sure she'll make a wonderful spy." Said Clover sarcastic.

Both Sam and Alex both laugh while Mandy give an angry glare. She would easily ask Jerry to have her memory erase, or begged the girls not forcing her to join. But she silently lost in thought, after all she went through, and learning how much experience the girls… the same ones who she and her friends taunt endlessly every day. She so lost in thought she didn't hear Jerry calling her name the first time.

"Mandy… Mandy?" Calling Jerry.

"HEY, EARTH TO MANDY?!" Shouting Clover making her jumped and turned around.

"Wh-What...? What is it?" Ask Mandy while Clover looked annoyed.

"Huh, did you lose in thought?" Ask Clover who looked piss with annoyance "Like hello! We been calling your name like seven times!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Said Mandy apologizing.

"Well, now we got your attention. A deal is a deal, we'll erase your memories about the mission, the agency, your classmates' secret identities." Explained Jerry as he waits for Mandy to turn in her equipment "After that everything you learned and see are gone; your life goes back to normal like nothing has ever happened."

"That's right. You'll go back being a bitch of the school, back taunting us, and get humiliated as always." Said Alex.

"Not only that, we'll be rival's again as always." Said Clover as she smirks at her again "Or have you got second thoughts, and decide on being a spy?"

"Clover!" Shout Sam as she and Alex are trying so hard not laughing.

"What I'm just kidding." Said Clover joking "Besides, I'll care less if she ends up in a hospital bed for all I care."

"Yeah." Said Alex giggling "At least we'll never going to work beside her ever again."

"Yeah, about that." Said Mandy.

Sam, Clover, Alex, even Jerry looked at her with confusion. Mandy been thinking about it for awhile, ever since she and the other girls came back from the mission. She took a deep breath as she stares at everyone in the room.

"I decided to be a spy!" Said Mandy with a demand tone.

The room is silence, Clover, Sam, and Alex mouths and eyes widen in shock. Hearing Mandy want to join WHOOP to be a spy agent?! They must hear it wrong, right?! Sam is the first one to speak before any of her friends could.

"Wait… Did you said you want to be a spy?" Ask Sam still in shock.

"Yeah, that's… what I said." Said Mandy nervously.

"Wait! Is it because what I said?!" Shouting Clover "It was a joke! I was joking!"

"No is not that you idiot!" Angry shouting Mandy.

"Is not? Then why?" Ask Alex "You said by after the mission you're going to willingly have your memories erase!"

"I know what I said! Is just that…" Said Mandy but she hesitated.

"Just that what?" Ask Clover having her arms folded.

"During the mission I finally realize why you three dorks been disappearing everyday. You three been fighting bad guys, saving the world, all that stuff." Explained Mandy "And after my first mission with you guys… I never thought how excited it was!"

"WHAT?!" Union Clover, Sam, and Alex.

"What you mean excited?!" Shouting Clover "You never stop whining and bitching around how the mission is too dangerous!"

"I agreed with Clover!" Said Alex "Why you find it excited?!"

"Running around beating up bad guys, stopping their evil plans, get capture and escaping with cool gadgets." Said Mandy as she counts with her fingers "I never realize how much it made me feel so alive! I can't just go back being just a normal teen and forget everything that just happen!"

"Is that why you decide to stay and work with the agency?" Ask Jerry.

Mandy nodded as Jerry is silent. The girls looked at Jerry all hoping that Jerry would turn down the offer. But, to they're worst fear, Jerry looked at Mandy with a smile.

"Well, I must be honest. I was hoping you would change your mind." Said Jerry while the girls gave shock expressions "Welcome to WHOOP Mandy."

"Is a pleasure to be working with you!" Said Mandy saluting.

Mandy looked at her 'fellow teammates' with a smirk causing Clover to form a tick on her head. As the girls remain silent Mandy walked up to them.

"For the record, nothing changes outside our normal life's." Said Mandy "But, I'll willingly go whatever you say and do. I'll see myself out… dada."

As Mandy walked away leaving the three spies behind, Alex softly spoke to her friends "It looks like we'll be working beside Mandy after all." Said Alex as Clover clutch her fist "There's no way I'll get use with her around." Hiss Clover with venom in her voice while Sam sweat drop along with Alex "I know what you mean Clover. But, for now… let's get use with her as our teammate." Said Sam calming Clover down.

"Fine." Said Clover angry "But I'm not going to like this."

* * *

**That's its folks. Hope you like it or not.**


End file.
